Unexpected
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: Just a little drabble for Thilbo Bagginshield about their relationship. Enjoy.


_**A/N: I...apologize so much. I'm just a terrible writer guys. Lazy and terrible. I'm slowly going to do more things. Right now I'm in a Hobbit mood. Thilbo mood to be exact. So please enjoy and forgive me.**_

_**Warnings: Homosexuality, interracial, male love, mpreg, kinda sorta AU since Thorin's alive.**_

_**I do not own The Hobbit or Thorin or Bilbo or any of the dwarves sadly.**_

_**~X~x~X~**_

_Unexpected_

Things were different now. Quieter, simpler, and sometimes quite exciting. The King under the mountain had obtained his kingdom once again and with it he had obtained their groups burglar. The battle had nearly killed them but Thorin and Bilbo had been so glad to see the other come out of it alive along with the rest of their company.

The relationship had taken much time since the battle, a slow progress that many of the others of their group had not been too happy about since they had wanted nothing more than for the two to kiss and get on with it instead of dancing around the bush but they understood; Erebor had to be rebuilt and its people had to return before the two could finally feel at peace about starting their journey into courtship.

The king smiled fondly as he stood outside his bedroom on his balcony that overlooked his kingdom while he remembered how he come to have the hobbit that was currently sleeping in his bed with such a peaceful expression. He remembered it so well and he wouldn't change it for the world

He had been so nervous the day he had asked Bilbo to become his lover. Fili and Kili had egged him on more than ever with Bofur and Dawlin at his back, quietly hinting at terrible calamities such as another dwarf swooping the hobbit into his arms or having to watch the sassy burglar escape back to his old home that he longed for. Fili and Kili had taken on a different path, however, in convincing their uncle and High King by saying such things that would make even old Gandalf blush as bright as the fires of Mt. Doom.

But it was just them, every one of the others had urged him to tell Bilbo to stay as he had become family to all of them and it pained them to see him go. And so it was decided with Thorin mustering up his courage and tapping on the hobbits temporary room. His hands shook when he heard the voice inside say come in and with a deep breath he entered.

_"Thorin? What a surprise. I take it things are getting straightened out then?"_ Thorin's breath caught in his throat when he saw how happy the hobbit was to see him. His own smile appeared as he closed the door behind him and answered the question.

_"Yes things are going well. The city looks beautiful, the mines are being reopened, and the people are once again happy." _ He had to sigh in relief as he realized all that had been done and how it had come along so well. He watched Bilbo let out a similar sigh before he smiled sadly.

_"That's wonderful. I suppose...there's no reason for me to stay then is there. Ah well I don't really belong here anyway." _Bilbo shrugged almost seemingly nonchalantly as he turned his eyes to the table where the map of Middle Earth lay next to a map of Erebor, a new one, one he and the others had drawn out. A symbol of a new start, a new place, and a new love.

_"That...is actually what I came here for."_ Thorin made his move, took a step forward and reached for the sad looking hobbit.

_"Yes yes I'll be gone in a day or two just have to say my goodby-"_ Bilbo sighed and shook his head until he was interrupted by Thorin's hands...gently grabbing his arms.

_"No. That's not it. Everyone wants you to stay, Bilbo."_ It took him a moment to speak but he got it out, trembling a bit as Bilbo looked up at him, eyes questioning and wondering.

_"And what about the great king under the mountain?" _The words left the hobbit before he could stop them and Thorin's eyes widened a bit before he smiled softly and took the chance he knew he might regret. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Bilbo's and it all just fell into place there. Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck and nearly jumped on him as he tried to press more into the kiss while the king just wrapped his arms around the hobbit before him.

The kiss, he remembers, was passionate and rough but oh so pleasing and the smile that was on Bilbo's face was just as amazing.

_"He wants you to stay...for good and by his side."_ Smiles and laughs and a loud 'yes' was heard by the dwarves that had their ears pressed to the door before they themselves jumped up and let out a resounding 'yes!' like a bunch of little kids that just heard that their dad and new mom were getting together.

Thorin smiled softly and laughed as he shook his head at the memories. He closed his eyes for a moment just taking in the happiness he was feeling. Ever since that day they've had their ups and downs, their fights and their love making but it's all been worth it and he's never been happier. They had just recently made it official and had a marriage ceremony which had been an eventful and wonderful experience. Thorin was always proud to say that he had his wedding with his lover in his ancestral home with his loved ones. He was also proud to say his lover could drink his relatives and friends under the table like no one else; it was a shock for everyone really.

Thorin could never remember a time that he was this happy and he never thought he could be so surprised over and over again by such a small but unique being. Speaking of, the high king felt arms wrap around him and without hesitation he turned in those arms and stared down at his sleepily lover.

"Good morning, my lover." Bilbo whispered as he nuzzled his head again Thorin's chest and in return the man whispered a soft good morning as well. "What are you doing up so early, dear?" He asked and with a small sigh, Thorin smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"You and you're amazing ways of shocking me and making me happy. It's something I'm not use to...still not use to even after all this time but it's a wonderful feeling."

"Good...then I have something to tell you." Thorin's eyes closed as he rested his head against Bilbo's forehead as he muttered a 'what's that?' as Bilbo laughed softly and kissed his lips. "I'm pregnant, Thorin." Thorin's eyes sprang open before he fell to his knees, staring at the stomach in front of him.

"Glad to see I can still keep you on your toes." Bilbo chuckled almost sadistically as the king gave him a small glare before touching his lovers stomach. "And don't give me that look of course I'm serious. Now come back to bed...I want you." Even after all this time...the little hobbit could still shock and surprise him like no one else...and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
